


Cold Hands

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Dante let's you use his unnatural body heat to warm your cold hands
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt list that I did over on Tumblr. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You scoffed in disbelief as you read the temperature gauge one more time.

"That's not right" you muttered under your breath. "There's no way. It's definitely colder than that."

How dare it lie to you. You sighed loudly through your nose as you tore your gaze away, stomping your way back down stairs to the main office of the Devil May Cry.

"Dante!" you called.

"Yeah babe?" came his response. 

You found him reclined in his chair, feet kicked back onto his desk as he flipped through a worn-out gun magazine, the corners of the pages crinkling with age. His eyes didn't leave the article he was reading but he tilted his chair slightly in your direction, indicated that he was at least somewhat paying attention to you.

"Did you remember to pay this month's bills?" you inquired.

You did your best to ignore the chill seeping into your bones, your foot tapping impatiently against the wooden floorboards to an unknown tempo. Dante tore his gaze away from the depths of his magazine as he glanced around his office, eyes flicking up to the light fixture above his head. 

"Lights are still on" he pointed out. 

"I noticed" you griped. "So why haven't you got the heat turned on?"

Dante scoffed loudly as he turned a page, leaning further back into his seat as the leather creaked.

"We don't need to turn it on. It's not that cold."

Your eyebrow twitched in irritation as you crossed your arms over your chest, rubbing your hands over your skin to try and spark warmth back into your body. The chill was worse here than it was upstairs. You were cold and it felt like your blood was freezing in your veins.

"Dante" you softly hissed. "There is ice on the windows."

Dante's gaze was immediately drawn to the window when you mentioned it. He hummed as a soft ‘huh’ fell from his lips.

"Well, what do you know? There really is."

"Dante!"

The devil hunter winced at your tone of voice, your high-pitched whine grating against his ears. His feet hit the floor with a heavy thud as he swung his chair around to face you. He left his open magazine on his desk, forgetting about it for the moment as he looked at you. It was only now that he noticed you were shivering, jaw clenched tightly to stop your teeth from chattering. The cold never bothered him because he had a ridiculously high body temperature and thus, he never even noticed the cold nipping at the skin. Unlike you. You looked like you were about to turn blue. Dante took pity on you as he opened his arms.

"If you're cold, then why don't you come over here and put your hands on this hot plate" he suggested.

He slapped his sturdy chest for emphasis. You let out a loud snort of laughter, your hand quickly slapping over your mouth to cover the horrible sound. You cringed internally. How the hell did he always manage to make you laugh in any situation? Dante wriggled his fingers, eyebrows raising suggestively as he beckoned you.

"Get it while it's hot~"

You playfully rolled your eyes at his antics as you approached him, gladly accepting his open invitation.

"You're such a dork" you said as you fell into his lap.

Dante hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You leaned further into his embrace, surprised that even with his clothes on you could still feel the heat radiating off him in waves. Your fingers were numb and without hesitation you stuck your hands under Dante's shirt, resting them against his abdomen. He barely flinched when you put your deathly cold hands on his stomach, his attention going back to the open book on his desk. You almost winced and took your hands away, his skin scorching against you. It had only been a minute but you could already feel yourself starting to warm up.

"You're like a god damn furnace" you marvelled.

"Well, I am a fire demon" Dante casually mentioned with a shrug.

If you had a free hand, you would have definitely smacked him for that one. But you were too busy trying to stave off the cold embrace of death that you were reluctant to pull your hands away. You made yourself comfortable in his lap, burying your head in the crook of his neck as he absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down your spine. You pressed your nose just under his ear, the smell of his cologne helping you to relax more in his embrace.

You were content to sit there and waste the day away next to your personal heater. 


End file.
